Fire Station
Main Article: Fires in Paris And this Firefighter Walt. He is looking for a mysterious incendary. Though Walt is a bit weird firefighter; he needs very specific ingredients for his work. yT Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon Rewards Items to Get Quests 'An Enemy's Ally' Melissa: The ifrits seem to have found allies in our world. Poltergeists are ready to fight against people. We must act until they have gained force. *Banish any poltergeist settled down in the Fire Station. Melissa: Firefighter Walt is grateful to you for the help. But he does not know where his companions have disappeared - his squad, which has recently successfully fought against the ifrits. Has everything changed now? 'Firefighters' Battle Flag' Butler Alfred: I've thoroughly worked and learned that ifrits appeared in the human world before. Once people coped with this trouble. And we will succeed. But we need helpers. So assemble the firefighters' banner - and let Walt reunite the squad of his friends. *Get 3 Bracket with Motto from Firefighter Walt. *Get 3 Nail from Firefighter Walt. *Assemble the Firefighters' Battle Flag. Butler Alfred: If Walt is right, some proven firefighters with ifrits will come under this banner. And we will bring them to victory! 'Espionage' Butler Alfred: Ifrits are afraid of firefighters, so they don't dare to break into the Fire Station and are doing dirty tricks - sending poltergeists. They hope that this will help them somehow. *Banish any poltergeist from the Fire Station. Butler Alfred: The Fire Station, cleared from the poltergeists and other bad things, will become HQ and firefighter Walt will become the Commander-in-Chief. Ifrits want to burn our planet, but their plans won't come true. 'Azim's Circle' 'An Attempt to Recoup' Butler Alfred: The ifrits have realized that they made a great mistake when they let us collect part of the magic potter's wheel. They've sent a poltergeist to the station to stop us. But they are unlikely to succeed. *Banish any poltergeist fromt the Fire Station. Butler Alfred: The firefighters' headquarters is cleared of spies. The time's come to strike a decisive blow to the ifrits. 'Firefighters and Potters' Butler Alfred: Hundreds of years ago, ifrits came into the streets of an ancient city. The potters were able to defeat them - they created a magic weapon - potter's wheel - named after the main potter - Azim's Circle. And now you will have to assemble this tool. *Get 3 Black Clay from Firefighter Walt. *Get 3 White Clay from Firefighter Walt. *Assemble the Azim's Circle. Butler Alfred: You have done everything necessary. Walt and his team will do the rest. As soon as the firefighters begin to spin the potter's wheel, an invisible magic whirlwind will grab the ifrits that came to the human world and throw them back into the burninig underworld where their place is! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.